Pure détente
by Yeliria
Summary: Sam découvre les bains à remous en compagnie de Jo lors de quelques jours de repos. Sexuellement explicite


**Bonjour amis lecteurs,**

**Je vous propose un petit lemon Sam/Jo. Je sais que ce couple n'est pas forcément le plus répandu mais il en faut bien pour tous les gouts. Ne cherchez pas d'intrigue, ce n'est qu'un graphique.**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est que l'idée. ( peut-être même pas si bonne)

**Pure détente.**

Les bains à remous, une sensation étrange et captivante. Un bien-être insoupçonné qui s'empare de nous et nous donne l'impression de n'être plus qu'une plume.

Même pour Sam.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il y était plongé et s'en délectait avec plaisir, sa compagne installée dans ses bras, dos contre son torse. La jeune femme avait reposé sa tète contre l'épaule du chasseur et avait fermé les yeux, profitant de ce moment de pure détente. Ses bras s'agitait légèrement dans l'eau par reflexe mais cela était parfaitement inutile, Sam la tenait fermement contre lui et elle ne courait aucun risque même si elle n'avait pas pied. Ensemble ils se laissaient bercer par les milliers de bulles qui émanaient du fond de la piscine, ponctuant cet instant de quelques baisers et de beaucoup de tendresse. Un repos particulièrement mérité après les événements des derniers jours.

Durant cinq longues journées et presque autant de nuits ils avaient traqué une goule dans une ville un peu plus au Sud. Cette garce leur avait donné du fil à retordre et s'était montrée particulièrement hargneuse à leur encontre. Par une fine stratégie proposée par Sam, ils avaient fini par la tuer. Par chance les trois amis s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis. Ils portaient quelques ecchymoses et autres entailles mais ils étaient indemnes. En rejoignant la voiture Dean avait fait valoir son droit à quelques jours de vacances, attirant l'enthousiasme de Jo. Elle connaissait un endroit parfait pour se requinquer. Les bains thermaux de Cold Oak.

Lorsqu'ils y étaient arrivés Dean n'avait pas perdu de temps et avait jeté son dévolu sur les massages thérapeutique, usant du déboitement de son épaule comme excuse. Connaissant bien le chasseur, Sam et Jo avaient affiché tout les deux une moue perplexe avant d'éclater de rire alors que Dean s'éloignait en marmonnant que, oui, il avait vraiment mal. Le jeune couple s'était immédiatement immergé dans les bains à remous à l'extérieur. Le temps était agréable pour un mois de septembre mais un léger courant venant du nord avait découragé les plus frileux, seuls quelques nageurs partageaient la piscine.

« On devrait vraiment faire ca plus souvent. » Soupira Sam en déposant un baiser dans le cou de sa compagne.

« Je suis entièrement pour et je suis certaine qu'après son ``Total bien-être`` Dean n'y verra pas d'inconvénient. » Sourit la jeune femme, appréciant les lèvres douces de son homme qui glissaient sur sa peau. « Sauf que la prochaine fois on attendra qu'il fasse 25° avant de sortir. » Ajouta-t-elle en frissonnant légèrement.

Sam resserra sa prise autour d'elle. « Tu as froid ? »

« Je commence. » Malgré les bras puissant du chasseur, la jeune femme s'écarta un peu de lui et s'agita dans l'eau pour tenter de se réchauffer. « Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille faire quelques brasses dedans ? »

Le chasseur grimaça alors qu'elle lui prenait la main pour l'attirer. « Laisse-moi quelques minutes et je te rejoindrai »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu apprécierais autant les bains à remous » Ria Jo.

« J'apprécie les bains à remous mais ca n'a rien à voir. » Avoua Sam, sentant presque le feu lui monter aux joues. Il esquissa un sourire gêné. « Il m'est seulement décemment pas possible de sortir d'ici maintenant »

La situation n'était pas inhabituelle pour un homme mais tout de même embarrassante. Pour sa défense le maillot échancré noir que sa compagne portait la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué s'il en croyait le nombre de fois où il avait dû se retenir de coller son poing dans la figure d'un type qui la regardait un peu trop à son gout.

La jeune femme ne mit pas un instant avant de comprendre ce qui se tramait dans le corps de son compagnon. A ce moment même il la désirait et à vrai dire il en était de même pour elle, le corps délicieusement sculpté de Sam éveillant tous ses sens. Plusieurs femmes s'étaient d'ailleurs tentées à le détailler lorsqu'il avait fait quelques longueurs un peu plus tôt mais Jo les avait découragé de son regard le plus meurtrier.

« Oh je vois. » Acquiesça la jeune femme en se mordillant la lèvre, faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre les bras de son amant. Elle noua les siens dans la nuque de Sam pour s'y accrocher. « Alors tu as deux solutions possible : Ou on attend là que ca passe, ou alors on y remédie tout de suite » Termina-t-elle en plongeant son visage dans le cou du chasseur.

Lorsqu'elle parsema sa peau de baisers langoureux, Sam sentit son corps entier frémir. Sa compagne savait l'effet que lui procurait cette caresse et elle n'hésitait pas à en user lorsque bon lui semblait. Durant l'instant où les lèvres de Jo voyageaient dans sa gorge, le chasseur perdit pied, oubliant même où ils se trouvaient. Les rires émanant d'une jeune femme que son petit ami taquinait un peu plus loin le ramena à la réalité.

« On est dans un lieu public bébé » Signala-t-il mollement, ses bras refusant pourtant de la lâcher.

Nullement convaincu par cet argument, l'une des mains de Jo glissa sous l'eau, se noyant pernicieusement jusqu'à l'entre jambe de Sam tendu dans un short devenu trop serré.

« On est au milieu d'un millions de petite bulles effervescentes alors rassure-toi, personne ne verra rien. » Susurra Jo en caressant le membre turgescent de son homme.

Portée par la grâce de l'eau la jeune femme entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de son compagnon, l'une des mains du chasseur glissant instinctivement sous ses fesses. Ce dernier étouffa un grognement dans son cou lorsque la jeune femme pressa volontairement son bassin contre le sien. Il lui en fallait peu pour se laisser convaincre et elle le savait. Sam était le genre d'homme timide que l'on pouvait penser coincé mais il était finalement tout le contraire, un amant aussi passionné que romantique qui connaissait l'art de combler une femme.

Il releva les yeux sur elle, se plongeant dans ses iris assombrit par le désir. Glissant une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds il l'attira à lui, capturant ses lèvres gourmandes. Sans attendre, sa langue se fraya un passage entre les lèvres de la jeune femme, entrainant sa consœur dans une chevauchée infernale. Ils devaient se montrer discrets mais leur échange n'en était pas moins intense, chacun se délectant de la douceur de l'autre.

Jo glissa une main entre eux et baissa légèrement le short de Sam afin de dégager son sexe avant d'écarter l'élastique de son propre maillot, offrant une faille à son intimité. Sam la pressa à nouveau contre lui, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il désirait, l'union de leur corps. Au moment où leurs sexes se rencontrèrent, Jo rompit leur baiser. Elle posa son front contre celui de Sam et se noya dans l'océan émeraude de ses yeux. C'était un rituel entre eux, unir leur âme lorsque leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, où le monde cessait de tourner.

Lorsque Jo glissa sur le membre érigé de Sam, tous les muscles de celui-ci se tendirent. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les fesses de la jeune femme, y imprégnant sa marque. Jo se mordilla la lèvre avant de s'abandonner au plaisir, elle referma les yeux en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du chasseur. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, savourant la chaleur qui les emplissait. Là, reposant au fond d'elle, Sam touchait un bout de paradis.

Tenant sa compagne fermement contre lui, il entreprit de se mouvoir, roulant des hanches sensuellement. Les soupires empreints de plaisir qu'elle lâchait à son oreille menaçaient de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Il aurait voulu lui donner des puissants coups de reins mais l'environnement dans lequel ils se trouvaient le lui en empêchait. Il se contenta de danser en elle, la jeune femme répondant en harmonie à son déhanchement. A nouveau leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un besoin presque vital, chacun recueillant avec délice les plaintes de l'autre.

« Oh… Sam… » Gémit doucement Jo contre les lèvres du chasseur, le souffle haletant, en rompant leur baiser.

« Je te ferais l'amour une éternité entière si je le pouvais. » Répondit Sam, enterrant à nouveau son visage dans les cheveux de sa compagne avant d'y lâcher un grognement.

Quand les dents du chasseur mordillèrent tendrement sa jugulaire, Jo dû contenir un gémissement et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les omoplates du jeune homme. Sam grimaça mais ne s'en formalisa pas et traça un chemin imaginaire dans la gorge de sa compagne, sa langue se délectant de chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle lui offrait. Savourant cette étreinte, elle glissa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux mouillés de Sam, le gardant précieusement contre elle. En cet instant elle était au bord du gouffre et le chasseur le savait, connaissant la moindre de ses réactions lorsqu'elle touchait les portes du plaisir.

Trouvant dans cette situation inédite une sensation qui découplait son excitation, Sam se refusait à y mettre fin aussi rapidement. Calant ses mains sur les fesses de sa compagne il s'immobilisa en elle avant de perdre la tête, la forçant à cesser d'onduler également.

« Non… Ne t'arrête pas surtout pas. » Protesta la jeune femme dans un murmure, écartant son visage de lui pour le supplier.

Emporté par le plaisir marquant les traits de sa compagne, Sam céda à sa supplique. Il aurait tout le loisir de louer son corps dans l'intimité de leur chambre plus tard, pour le moment seul comptait le besoin d'assouvir leur désir. D'une manœuvre rapide il inversa leur position, plaquant Jo contre le bord du bassin, déchainant quelques vagues autour d'eux auxquelles personne ne prêta attention. Tenue étroitement goupillée entre le muret et l'imposante carrure de Sam, la jeune femme s'autorisa à relâcher sa prise sur son homme. Ses mains longèrent le dos musclé de Sam avant d'être englouties par l'eau alors qu'elles découvraient les fesses du chasseur.

Goutant à nouveau les lèvres délicieusement sucrées de sa compagne, Sam reprit son mouvement. Le cri de plaisir qui s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme se répercuta en lui comme un appel à la délivrance. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, il l'emmenait irrémédiablement vers les sommets de l'extase. Ses mains quittèrent leur emplacement, l'une d'elle trouva sa place dans la nuque de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre agrippait fermement le rebord du bassin.

Lorsque la jeune femme s'accrocha fermement aux épaules du chasseur, son corps entier se tendant contre lui, Sam fut propulsé dans un monde où plus rien d'autre n'existait que cet infime instant de pur bonheur. Sa main se crispa si fort sur le bord de la piscine que ses jointures blanchirent, l'autre empoignait délicatement les cheveux de la jeune femme. Leur baiser redoubla d'ardeur, chacun offrant l'onde sourde de leur plaisir à l'autre. A bout de souffle ils y mirent un terme, Sam reposant son front contre celui de Jo

« Tu es extraordinaire bébé. » Haleta-t-il, son membre encore palpitant en elle.

Jo esquissa un sourire lumineux, sa main se perdant tendrement dans les cheveux de Sam. Un frisson la parcouru alors que tous ses muscles se détendaient de leur ébat.

« Tu avais raison, il faut qu'on fasse ca plus souvent » Finit-t-elle par avouer, repensant aux mots de son homme plus tôt.

Acquiesçant à sa proposition, Sam gouta ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de s'écarter légèrement d'elle, gardant l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille. Il remonta son boxer alors que la jeune femme réajustait son maillot. Tout deux jetèrent un coup d'œil aux alentours. Le petit couple d'adolescent était toujours là ainsi que la vieille dame et deux autres personnes avaient rejoint les rangs mais aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir conscience de l'instant fusionnel dont ils venaient d'être involontairement témoins.

Soulagés et amoureux, ils quittèrent l'eau, oubliant Dean pour regagner leur chambre dans l'idée de ne plus la quitter avant la fin de leur séjour.

**Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**


End file.
